User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 4.5 Chapter 8 - Singularity Cult - Interrogation
I quickly climb up the watch tower Ken: Hmm~ cozy... Gabriel: Ken: How long did you think we have been outside? Gabriel: I know but focus on the mission I knock out the remaining glass that shattered after Gabriel's shot Then, I pick up the body and throw it out of the window I look around for a hiding spot and notice a chest big enough for an adult to fit in Ken: Bingo~ Gabriel: Ken: Im going to capture the next guard and interriogate the fuck out of him Gabriel: <.....> Ken: I need you to tell me when the guard is inside and not looking at me Gabriel: I start throwing everything inside the chest out at the broken window Then I pull out my Mag-7 and sit inside it Hours later Gabriel: Ken: Ok, dont talk to with me The watch tower's door open and somebody step inside Guy: Kurt, its time..... Kurt? From the small opening, I could see the guy walk inside Guy: Where did he gone to? The guy look around and notice the broken window '' Guy: ....... what the hell happen? I crawl out of the chest and sneak behind the guy and the guy peek out the window Ken: Dont move Guy: Tch.... Ken: I have a shotgun loaded with pallete slugs, so move an inch and either your heart or brain gonna blow into meat chunks for Ogretails The guy put his hands behind his head Ken: And if you try do something funny, my friend gonna blow your head into pieces A red dot start appearing on the guy's body and start moving to his forehead Guy: Alright alright, you got me Ken: Good I turn around to search something to tie him with Then, the guy pull out his pistol but it was shot by Gabriel Guy: Gaaahhhhhh! Gabriel: Ken: You really did underestimate my friends aiming, huh? Gabriel: Ken: Hahhaha, sure Guy: ......... hhmm- The guy knee down and put his hands behind his head again ''After minutes of tieing Ken: Now, time for talking Guy: ......... Ken: Whats your group's true objectives? Guy: Im pretty sure our leader said it Ken: I dont want to do this.... I raise my and clutch my fist Then I punch the guy Guy: -Gh.... our group....... is for those who dont want to suffer from this hellish world Ken: How many people are in this group of yours? Guy: ........ around 100 I punch the guy again Guy: -Gh...... 200 people...... most of them are women and children.... Ken: Hmmmm....... this getting trickier...... I dont want to harm unarmed civillians..... Ken: Gabriel, come over here Gabriel: Walkie-talkie: I pick up the guy's walkie-talkie and hold it right front of him Ken: Answer it Guy: He is asleep and he seem having a good dream too Walkie-talkie: Guy: Ok Ken: Nice lie. I may spare your life Guy: ....... Half a hour later Gabriel: Im here Ken: Gabriel, can you contact Dr. Sakaki Gabriel: Why? Ken: Im not going to let those innocent people live without a house Gabriel: Thats my Ken put down his bag Ken: Since when youre my Mom? Gabriel: Wait what? Ken: Yes, my mom is like that Gabriel: I want to meet your mom now! Ken: Dont Gabriel: Haha Ken: Oh yeah, are you hungry? I turn my attention to the guy Guy: Not really Ken: In that case, I'll leave this for you I put down a canned food on the table And I loosen the rope Guy: Why you loosen the rope? Ken: It would be inhumane for me to let you starve Guy: ....... Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic